Tamagotchi Love Triangle
by Sherringford Holmes
Summary: Sherlock perchases a new toy for himself and gets a little obsessed with it. John isn't happy with how much time he's spending on his new Tamagotchi. Fun times ensure! Co-authored with You're All So Vacant, an amazing writer. R&R!


Good morning, good afternoon and good evening!

This is co-authored with _You're All So Vacant_ who is a wonderful, brilliant person to whom I've become recently acquainted with, I think you should definitely check out her profile :D

http:(slash) (slash) www(dot)fanfiction (dot)net (slash)u(slash)2057520 (slash)Youre_All_So_Vacant

So kudos goes to her for finishing off this story that I couldn't find an end to and for her being just generally AWESOME!

The Tamagotchi Love Triangle

"Sherlock?"

"Sherlock?"

"Sherlock?"

"SHERLOCK!"

"What do you want, John?" Sherlock asked, irritated as he lowered the device in his hand.

"Eat," replied John, trying to stay calm "please eat,"

"I'm not hungry, I've already eaten today anyway, I had a piece of toast this morning," Sherlock said before putting his attention back onto the round little pebble object in his hand.

"Put that bloody Tamagotchi down or I'll throw it out of the window!" John said loudly, his tone aggravated and annoyed.

Sherlock looked up at him, he paused for a second, taking his eyes from the device he looked at John once more.

"You wouldn't do that though, I know you John, you wouldn't do something like that to someone's possessions, you're far too kind," Sherlock said drily

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"At least turn the sound of so I can't hear it," John said, trying to compromise with the man-child in front of him

"Go out if it's making you feel like this, don't worry, I'm not going to tie you down and make you listen to this if you don't want to," Sherlock said, not taking his eye's from the screen "YES! I got 400p playing "Get" who's the man?"

John's jaw dropped to the floor as the last three words came from Sherlock's mouth, never, never ever had he heard such a middle class phrase come from those aristocratic lips. Wide eyed he looked at Sherlock dumbly.

"Please go out for a walk John, you remind me of those fish on the seafood counter in ASDA, if you don't like it then leave me in peace!" Sherlock irritated, annoyance lacing his tone.

"Fine!" John said "fine! I'll finish my tea and go!"

A few minutes later the door to 221 Baker Street slammed shut.

John came home two hours later.

Sherlock kept going on his Tamagotchi.

John went to bed.

Sherlock was still on his Tamagotchi.

John went for a loo break in the night.

Sherlock was still on the Tamagotchi.

John went back to bed and came down in the morning for work.

Sherlock was still on the Tamagotchi.

John left, came back for lunch, straw fed Sherlock water.

Sherlock remained on the Tamagotchi.

John came home from work.

Sherlock was gone.

An hour later the door closed for 221 Baker Street and Sherlock came into the room.

"He's sleeping, I can't wake him, I have a few hours left," he said

"You actually think it's a real living creature don't you Sherlock?" John asked, confused and curiously.

"Oh course he is! How dare you say any different!" Sherlock retorted, wounded by the comment.

John just scoffed and shook his head.

John went once again to work.

Sherlock played on the Tamagotchi.

John got home from work.

Sherlock still played on the Tamagotchi.

For three consecutive days, other than the arguments over eating, this was the constant state of 221b Baker Street.

On the fourth day, when John came home, he sat on the armchair, facing Sherlock who was with the Tamagotchi, lying on the sofa.

It took Sherlock three whole hours to notice the small green item that John was holding.

"John?" Sherlock had momentarily looked up from the small toy, head cocked to one side, giving John an odd look.

"Yes Sherlock?" John didn't even look up.

"Is that a Tamagotchi?"

"Uh-huh." John smirked, but carried on playing.

They both sat on the sofa.

Neither ate dinner.

Neither slept.

The only noise in the flat was the constant *beep* *beep*.

John did actually do one better then Sherlock though; come morning, he actually got dressed and headed to work. With his Tamagotchi.

In between patients, he looked after the Tamagotchi, even sellotaping a small white paper hat with a little red cross to the top of it.

It amused the children, but several adult patients gave him very odd looks.

But that could have been because he nicknamed it 'Nurse Shirley' and insisted upon talking aloud to it.

When he got home, Sherlock was holding a small white paper cube. He fixed John with a rather sulky look.

"My Tamagotchi has died."

John tried his best to suppress laughter, and only just succeeded.

He chose not to mention the RESET button on the back.

The next day, John came home to find an annoying beep sound, but this time it was accompanied by cheery game music.

Sherlock was sat on the sofa, playing with a DS.

A detective game.

"Sherlock, you could just go to work."

"Yes, but this is more fun. And the solutions are something most criminals couldn't ever be bothered to think of."

"True. But Sherlock, you do know that small children can find the answers, right?"

"Ha. Not likely."

The next day, Sherlock was back at work. The DS with him, as it was not on the coffee table.

There was a note on the door.

The game is on! Care to join?

-SH

There was an address. John grabbed the note and went to find a cab.

{Just an end note to all those who are following/alerted my story _Northbound on the Piccadilly Line_ will be updated by the end of next week, sorry for the wait! I've got GCSE's and they're giving me HHHEEELLLLLLL}

{:D thanks for reading x x x x x x x x x x }


End file.
